


Dinner And A Movie

by asexualclassicist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Date Night, First Kiss, Good Theo Raeken, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Romantic Fluff, Soft Boys, Theo Raeken-centric, date, dinner and a movie, just two boys on a normal date, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualclassicist/pseuds/asexualclassicist
Summary: “The cinema?” Theo heard excitement in those two words and grinned.“Yeah… normal date stuff, right? Dinner and a movie?” Liam’s eyes were bright in the cinema parking lot and Theo found himself drowning in the endless blue.“Normal date stuff.” Liam echoed, a happy smile on his face as he leant across the console to press a soft kiss to Theo’s lips. “Let’s go.”< Theo takes Liam on a date >
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Dinner And A Movie

He’d been planning for a solid week now – although _planning_ might be a strong word for his endless pacing and worrying and reformulating whatever plans he’d made. But he was finally, _finally_ , going on a date with one Liam Dunbar.

-

The last fight they’d been in had been brutal. Outnumbered by Hunters, their only advantage had been the woods – the terrain was more familiar to them than the Hunters. Theo threw himself into the fight, always staying close to Liam, making sure the beta would make it out alive. They worked well together in a fight: back-to-back they snapped and punched at the Hunters out to kill them; they watched out for each other, hissing in a constantly alternating mix of anger and pain as they jumped in front of bullets, knives and punches for the other. This fight had ended with Liam angrily pushing Theo back against a tree, a fire in his eyes as he hissed:  
  
“Don’t you dare take one more bullet for me, Raeken.” Theo had laughed, though it came out slightly gurgled due to the blood rising in his throat. The wolfsbane couldn’t make his injuries worse as they would for Liam but that didn’t mean the bullets didn’t affect his body. Liam _growled_ and his eyes flashed golden with rage.

“Don’t you dare laugh at your own pain. Stop taking bullets for me.” Liam’s speech was slurred around his fangs, and the survival part of Theo’s brain wondered why they hadn’t been attacked by Hunters yet, they were easy pickings right now, neither of them was really paying attention. But the bigger part of his brain was occupied by the growly, angry beta in his face, pressed close to his body.

“I’m okay, baby wolf. Don’t worry about me. I heal, remember?” Theo smirked although he wasn’t sure how confident the smirk came across seeing as most of his body was currently covered in his own and others’ blood. Another growl slipped past Liam’s fangs and Theo felt himself being pushed further into the tree. Liam’s eyes were flickering back and forth between his own and Theo sighed heavily, letting his eyelids drop.

“Baby wolf…” He never got to finish whatever he was going to say because he suddenly had an armful of angry werewolf _kissing him_. Liam’s lips were rough and soft at the same time. Theo could taste his own blood on the werewolf’s lips but in that moment nothing else mattered. He was _kissing Liam_.

Just as abruptly as the kiss had started, Liam’s lips were gone, and Theo was staring at the forest ahead of him as Liam buried his face in the chimera’s neck. He felt the wolf’s nose brush along his skin and the soft puffs of air as Liam breathed in his scent, listened to his heartbeat, _felt_ his heartbeat there in his veins to reassure himself that Theo was _alive_. Theo let out low chuckle and brought one bloodied hand up to the back of Liam’s head and held him there. Liam’s hair was soaked in sweat, but Theo didn’t care as he buried his face in it, breathing him in, making sure that _he_ was also alive.

“Come on a date with me, baby wolf.” He murmured into his hair and he could feel the corners of Liam’s mouth pulling into a smile.

“Okay.” Theo felt more than heard Liam’s affirmation and he grinned. _A date._

-

But now, a week later, he was freaking out. Things that happen in the heat of battle or its immediate aftermath are one thing. _Normal_ things, like a _date_ , can’t just be that easy. Theo hadn’t really ever been on a _normal_ date – so far all his ‘dating’ experience had been meeting girls and guys at a bar or a club. Then they’d take him home and he’d leave in the morning. Sometimes they’d hook up a second time but that was the extent of Theo’s experience.

A _date_ , let alone with _Liam_ , was a whole other story.

Before he could psych himself out even further, the alarm he had set himself went off and he ran out of his flat to his truck. The fact that he was just suddenly in front of Liam’s house, and couldn’t remember any of the drive here was probably a bad sign but Theo took a deep breath in and decided to ignore that sign.

Liam opened the door just as Theo raised his hand to knock.

“Hey.” He said, sounding breathless as if he’d just run a marathon.

“Hey.” Theo mumbled, amused. The nerves were gone, suddenly surrounded by the soothing scent of everything _Liam_ , Theo’s thoughts cleared and he realised – _he was going on a date with Liam_.

The ride to the cinema was filled with comfortable silence because really what was there to talk about. They knew the best and the worst about each other, they had fought together, and _survived_ together. It was easy, almost natural.

“The cinema?” Theo heard excitement in those two words and grinned.

“Yeah… normal date stuff, right? Dinner and a movie?” Liam’s eyes were bright in the cinema parking lot and Theo found himself drowning in the endless blue.

“Normal date stuff.” Liam echoed, a happy smile on his face as he leant across the console to press a soft kiss to Theo’s lips. “Let’s go.”

The movie was some kind of action film, Theo couldn’t remember. He wasn’t paying attention, not when Liam had guided them into the last row of the screening hall into the darkest corner and sat in the seat at the wall with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Fifteen minutes in, Theo felt a hand reach for his. He looked up and Liam was already looking at him, his face illuminated in a series of different colours as the movie flashed across the screen.

“I heard making out during the movie is part of the dinner-and-a-movie-date deal?” He whispered and Theo grinned.

“Must be true then, because I heard the same thing.” Theo leaned in and connected their lips. Liam tasted like the sweet-and-salty popcorn they had bought, and it was addictive. Theo felt himself lean into the younger boy, reaching up to frame his face and pull him closer. One of Liam’s hands was in his hair, the other resting on his thigh, the heat of it burning through Theo’s jeans. It was exhilarating. The armrest between them dug into Theo’s ribs as he moved in closer, craving more of Liam and a wince of pain escaped him. Liam acted fast and suddenly Theo found himself with a lapful of hot beta werewolf whose eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“You taste like popcorn and mint.” Liam whispered as he leaned down to Theo’s ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive shell and Theo fought not to moan out loud.

“Baby wolf, behave.” The words didn’t sound sincere, even to his own ears. Liam chuckled and connected their lips again.

The rest of the movie went in a flash and neither Theo or Liam knew what had happened – not that they cared much either. They ignored some of the dirty looks they were getting as they left the cinema hand-in-hand, their lips slightly swollen in evidence of their many, _many_ kisses. Nothing could dim the bright happiness in their eyes as they wandered back to Theo’s truck, all the while sneaking glances at the other, a sheepish, happy smile on their faces.

Dinner was comfortable. Theo drove them to a cosy diner on the outskirts of town. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They snuck kisses when they thought no one was looking and revelled in the happy, content energy surrounding them.

A normal date, just dinner and a movie. They grinned happily.


End file.
